La Leyenda de Zen-aku
by Lord Alphaputas
Summary: Justo durante la caída de vale, cuando el mal parecía haber triunfado, un extraño apareció, un joven con el poder de un orc y un poco de poderes demoníacos, el cambiara la historia de remnant ya sea para bien o para mal. Crossover: RWBYxPOWER RANGERSxDEVIL MAY CRY.
1. Chapter 1

**Nada es de mi autoria salvo ocs y la trama...creo.**

**Esta es una idea que tuve mientras volvía a mirar power rangers fuerza salvaje, y me acorde lo genial que era zen-aku con su genial y fantabuloso predazord.**

**Así**** que me dije "verga estoy inspirado... a aprovechar mientras dure!" y esto fue lo que salio.**

* * *

"Déjame ver si entendí..." dijo una bola de luz rojiza flotante en un espacio en blanco, frente a el un hombre adulto de quisas unos 56 años, cabello gris con una gran y majestuosa barba de igual color, vestido en una toga blanca, con lo que parece una taza de café con las palabras 'IM GOD MOTHAFUKA' escrita en negro, mientras miraba la bola de luz el cual era el alma de un joven recientemente muerto.

"Me morí de un paro cardíaco *el hombre asiente* causado por comer muchos doritos *el hombre asiente x2* y ahora me quieres ofrecer la oportunidad de revivir? * el hombre asiente x3*... esto me suena a Fanfiction" dijo el joven y el hombre suspiro.

"Créeme no eres el primero ni el ultimo que me dice eso, ademas te sorprendería lo seguido que pasa esto" dijo el hombre mientras sacaba un termo de la nada y se servia mas café.

"...se que la taza ya me lo dice pero tu eres dios verdad?" pregunto el joven y el hombre asintió.

"Así es, y ahora dime que quieres, pero antes que nada ya te digo que no me pidas mierdas como 'ser un saiyajin' o 'quiero el sharingan' o algo que te haga ultra poderoso, si quieres poder te lo tienes que ganar" dijo dios, el joven ni se inmuto por esto.

"pos me parece bien, de todas formas eso aria todo muy aburrido" dijo el joven.

"bueno, siempre me gustaron los power rangers y de todos los personajes el que mas me encanto fue Zen-aku, así que quiero una versión modificada del morpher lunar de merric pero que en vez de convertirme en el ranger lobo me convierta en Zen-aku, con los tres Dark wild zords" dijo el joven mientras dios lo pensaba.

"Hmm, nadie había pedido algo así, bien y que mas?" pregunto dios.

"bueno si bien esto no me hace utra poderoso en un instante quiero que cuando este transformado mi poder se incremente 20% cada 30 segundos, y que cuando vuelvo a ser humano, del poder total obtenido, 30% se vuelve permanente" dijo el joven y dios asintió.

"y lo ultimo seria que cada mejora física que obtenga se vuelva permanente" dijo, dios asintió mientras le daba otro sorbo a su café divino.

"alguna otra cosa?" pregunto.

"Si, que el poder de zen-aku no este ligado a la luna, y que cortar el cuerno no me debilite" dijo.

"algo mas?"

"solo unas modificaciones para el morpher, como ser activado por tanto comando de voz como con la mente, y que no sea un 'celular' que sea solo un morpher" dijo el orbe de luz y dios rió un poco a lo ultimo.

"muy bien ahora hay que volver a hacer tu cuerpo, te advierto que solo puedes cambiar tu raza y eso solo implica ser mitad humano" dijo al joven y este pensó un poco.

"puedo ser una cuarta parte demonio/sparda?" pregunto el joven.

"No veo por que no, eso hará que tengas un factor curativo no tan al nivel de dante pero cerca, una gran capacidad de aprendizaje en combate, y como regalo de mi parte, si tu enemigo es muy poderoso y es un ser sobrenatural, lo podrás convertir en una devil arm o en un estilo cuando lo derrotes, los cuales estarán conectados a tu alma" dijo dios mirando por una pantalla que hiso aparecer de la nada y en la que aparecía su nuevo cuerpo.

En la pantalla se veía a un joven de 20 años con cabello negro con puntas blancas (el estilo de pelo es el de nero en dmc4), ojos de un color ámbar medio anaranjado, piel blanca, tenia una remera de color bordo con el símbolo de la tri-fuerza en blanco, un pantalón de azul oscuro con unos tennis negros, y un chaleco de cuero negro con el dibujo de la cabeza de un lobo en rojo, en su brazo derecho había unas vendas envueltas alrededor de su brazo, el tenia guantes negros sin dedos en ambas manos.

"tengo una pregunta" dijo el joven.

"Hmm?" dijo dios mientras iba preparando la reconstrucción.

"puedo usar el devil trigger?, porque nero era un cuarto demonio también y el podía usarlo, aunque necesitaba a yamato, claro que obtuvo su verdadero devil trigger después" dijo el joven.

"Podrás si, en el caso de dante por ser mitad demonio, el necesitaba a sus devil arms como canalizador para su devil trigger hasta que lo logro madurar y así poder utilizarlo libremente, nero por el otro lado, necesitaba si o si a yamato para usarlo, aunque eso se debe a que el no usaba el suyo muy seguido así que no pudo madurarlo antes de que vergil le cortara la manuela" explico dios.

"Tu caso es especial porque en tu forma normal necesitara si o si un canalizador para poder activarlo hasta que lo madures y aun así tendrá el poder que se esperaría de un cuarto demonio, pero en tu forma de zen-aku no podrás usarlo, te recomiendo que esperes hasta obtener una devil arm para intentar activarlo" dijo dios cuando unas partículas de luz salieron de la pantalla y comenzaron a combinarse con el alma del chico, dándole su nuevo cuerpo.

"Mi guta" dijo el joven examinado su cuerpo.

"bien ahora tienes dos opciones, una puedes irte a el mundo que quieras y vivir el resto de tu vida en ese mundo, este es el mas elegido por la gente, o dos, puedes viajar por varios mundos yendo y viniendo cuando quieras, claro que debes estar un mínimo de un mes para salir de ahí" dijo dios.

"lo Primero, no quiero complicarme demasiado" dijo el chico tronándose los nudillos.

"muy bien, quieres elegir a que mundo ir primero o quiere hacerlo random?" pregunto al chico mientras este se ponía a pensar.

'Bueno se que elegiré el mundo, no vaya ser que termine en dragon ball o algo así porque me muero enseguida, pero adonde ir... Skullgirls? podría ser, pero no soy lo bastante fuerte como para que no me jodan las trinity... Akame ga kill? me tienta y mas por esdeath, pero también lo dejare... Kill la kill? pude ser, ryuko me agrada y satsuki es besto waifu, pero no sera muy emocionante una ves que ragyo muera... RWBY? depende de que volumen, no quiero empezar en volumen 1, muy cliché, vol 2 tampoco, vol 3 seria lo mejor, aunque debería ir antes de la pelea de penny y pyhrra, RWBY sera entonces' pensó.

"quiero elegir y que sea RWBY" dijo el chico.

"muy bien y durante que punto quieres llegar?"

"Volumen 3, y que sea 30 minutos antes que la pelea de penny y pyhrra" dijo y dios asintió.

"bien entonces te enviare ahí, aparecerás en beacon, oh y también puedes utilizar el morpher para comunicarte conmigo, si necesitas algún material que no puedes conseguir ahí pídemelo, eso si, no te voy a dar objetos como el guante del infinito" explico dios y el chico asintió.

"bien entonces nos olemos luego" dijo dios y con simple chasquido de sus dedos el chico desapareció.

"Ahora, con el siguiente pendejo" dijo con cansancio.

mierda ser dios es jodido.

* * *

_**Universo de RWBY, beacon academy...**_

_*POOF*_

"Ah pos bien" dijo el chico mientras miraba a su alrededor, estaba enfrente a beacon, y se podía ver el estadio volador del festival vital, miro a su muñeca izquierda y vio que su morpher era como el de merrick pero con los colores de zen-aku, luego miro su brazo derecho y quito un poco las vendas para ver su devil bringer, el cual era como el de nero pero con la diferencia de que el brazo era negro, mientas que las gritas (NA: es eso lo que son? porque no tengo idea :v) eran de un color rojo fuego.

"...eeeeeeeehhhh perrrrrooooo" dijo el chico mientas volvía a ajustar las vendas.

Se acerco a un arbol para probar que tan diferente es su fuerza ahora, así que con toda su fuerza le dio un puñetazo al arbol, al cual logro romper un poco pero no mucho, sacudió un poco su mano derecha.

"almenos se que soy mas fuerte, aunque no lo suficiente para lo que se avecina, tendré que transformarme y aprovechar lo mas que pueda el aumento de poder" dijo mientras se crujía los nudillos.

"Acceso" dijo, los ojos del morpher brillaron rojo mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por energía negra que se disipo y en su lugar dejo a zen-aku.

(NA: la voz de zen-aku va a ser la misma que en español latino, es que me gusta esa voz :)

**"hmm, puedo sentir mi poder incrementarse"** dijo mientras le daba otro puñetazo a otro árbol un poco mas grande, y esta ves su puño destrozo por completo el árbol, el cual cayo al suelo mientras zen-aku caminaba en dirección al estadio, mientras noto que en su brazo derecho el devil bringer estaba descubierto y tenia rasgos del brazo de zen-aku.

**"Sera mejor que se preparen, porque Zen-aku a llegado"**

* * *

_**20 minutos después...**_

'Dondeeee, dondeee...AJA! Ahí estas' pensó el chico que ahora volvió a la normalidad después de 15 minutos de estar como Zen-aku, ahora mismo se encontraba buscando a emerald en los asientos, ya que la encontró comenzó a acercarse de forma sigilosa y que parezca normal, lo cual no era difícil considerando el griterío de la gente, por suerte había un asiento desocupado detrás de ella.

La pelea comenzó y se desato como en la serie, fue entonces que el chico noto a emerald empezando a usar su semblanza, así que con su jugito de naranja derramo 'accidentalmente' un poco encima de emerald, lo que hizo que se desconcentrara y lo mirara enojada.

"EY, TEN MAS CUIDADO"

"Ah perdón verdecita, es que me emocione tanto que se me cayo mi jugito"

"es emerald y que no vuelva a ocurrir"

"Claro emecraj"

"es Emerald"

*Mientras en el fondo la pelea sigue*

"Ahhhhhhhh, y yo que dije?"

"emecraj"

"Y como era?"

"Emerald"

"Y como dije?"

*penny hace su ataque lazer ese y pyhrra logra esquivarlo*

"emecraj"

"Y como era?"

"Emerald"

"Y como dije?"

"emecraj"

"Y como era?"

"Emerald"

"Y como dije?"

"emecraj"

"Y como era?"

"Emerald!"

*DING**DING*

"Y PYHRRA NIKOS ES LA GANADORA!" anuncio port sorprendiendo a emerald ya que se distrajo demasiado tiempo.

"Bueno adiós Emecraj" dijo el chico mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia afuera de la arena.

* * *

_**En el mundo desconocido del afuera...**_

"bien, me encargue de emerald ahora falta mercury" dijo el chico mientras caminaba en busca del plagio de quicksilver.

"ya déjame ir!" grito una voz molesta, definitivamente ruby.

'acceso' pensó mientras caminaba y se transformaba en zen-aku, llego a una esquina y pudo ver a mercury evitando que ruby escape, desapareció y reapareció detrás de mercury con la punta de su Cresent Blade apuntando a su yugular.

**"Sera mejor que hagas lo que dice"** dijo Zen-aku, ruby se sorprendió por su aspecto y mercury por no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

**"Vete pequeña roja, dile a ozpin que ****están**** aqui por amber y que infectaron el sistema de los paladines"** dijo Zen-aku, ruby asintió y salio rápido a avisarle al profesor.

"ni creas qu-" trataba de decir mercury pero zen-aku aplico mas presión en el sable y sorprendió a mercury que la espada cortara atraves de su aura.

**"no muevas ni un musculo, si yo lo quisiera ya estarias muerto"** dijo zen-aku mientras tomaba el scroll de mercury el cual había empezado a sonar, miro el contacto y vio que era cinder, así que contesto.

_"mercury dond-"_

**"el no puede contestarte ahora cinder"** interrumpió zen-aku mientras que en un rápido movimiento corto ambas protesis en las piernas de mercury asciendo que este caiga.

"AAAHH!"

**"Esta, ****indispuesto, y te recomendaría que ni te molestes con tu pequeño plan 'falsa doncella', porque en el momento que obtengas la otra mitad, te voy a matar lenta y dolorosamente"** dijo Zen-aku.

_"...Quien eres?"_ pregunto cinder calmada pero con autoridad.

**"...Mi nombre es Zen-aku, y matar lentamente es la forma en que conquisto"** dijo y al terminar destrozo el scroll con su mano, miro a mercury por un momento, el lo miraba con furia mientras que zen-aku lo miraba con indiferencia, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia afuera del estadio.

* * *

**_20 Minutos mas tarde, en el techo de beacon..._**

**'y de alguna forma se las ingenio para que se desatara el desmadre'** pensó Zen-aku mientras veia como los grimm atacaban vale y beacon, este ultimo no tanto ya que todo aquel que trataba de entrar era rebanado por su cresent blade o una ola creciente, el ahora se encontraba esperando a que lleguen ozpin y compañía para iniciar su 'fabuloso plan'.

"Por aquí!"

**'y hablando del inquilino que nunca paga'** pensó mientras veía a ozpin, pyhrra y jaune se dirigían asía el elevador, Zen-aku los siguió entre las sombras, lo cual le parecía chidori, como un ninja que se mueve en las sombras.

Ya llegando a la bóveda, se apuraron a la maquina donde estaba amber y ozpin le pidió a pyhrra que entrara en la maquina, y ya iniciado el proceso, Zen-aku presto atención a la entrada donde cinder aparecería, el no interferiría con que cinder obtuviera la otra mitad, pero si la dejara en muy mal estado.

Justo cuando parecía que estaba funcionando, llego cinder tratando de hacerse la robin hood a la inversa, le dispara una flecha a amber y los poderes de la doncella fueron a ella, ozpin mando a pyhrra y jaune afuera, mientras que ozpin le hacia frente a cinder.

"Ella tenia razon sobre ti" dijo cinder confiada, mientras ozpin la miraba serio.

**"y yo creo haberte dicho..."** dijo Zen-aku mientras salia de las sombras y se ponía al lado de ozpin, quien lo miro sorprendido por su apariencia al igual que cinder.

**"que en el momento que obtengas la otra mitad, te matare lenta y dolorosamente"** dijo con su Cresent blade sobre su hombro.

"quien eres?" pregunto ozpin analítico, aunque pudo sentir que no era un enemigo... por ahora.

**"Me llamo Zen-aku, y estoy a****qui**** para evitar que este mundo ****siga**** sufriendo" ** dijo mientras miraba a cinder de una forma fría.

"hmm, me parece un poco tarde para eso" dijo cinder mientras creaba espadas de vidrio(NA: Todavía no le veo la lógica :'v) y se abalanzo sobre ozpin, el cual bloqueo el ataque con su bastón místico y powastico, pero zen-aku le dio un corte en el brazo izquierdo a cinder, la cual retrocedió al notar el corte que se le hizo aun teniendo aura, la herida se curaba pero no tan rápido como debería.

**"Te recomiendo que no te ****confíes**** cinder, que ahora seas una doncella no significa que tengas ganada esta batalla"** dijo mientras preparaba su ataque.

**"Cresent blade: Ola Cresciente"** dijo Zen-aku disparando varios cortes de energía desde su espada, los cuales cinder trato de esquivar pero algunos lograron darle, haciéndole algunos cortes profundos en varias partes del cuerpo, su aura trabajaba en sanar esas heridas pero era difícil cuando tu enemigo es bastante rápido.

Lo cual era parte del plan de Zen-aku, Debilitar a cinder para que ozpin pueda mantenerla entretenida mas tiempo y que pyhrra no venga a hacerse heroína, el problema es que esa es la única ventaja que tiene, la velocidad y un poco de poder extra por la oscuridad de la bóveda, pero sabe que su poder aun no esta al nivel de una doncella todavía.

Es algo bueno que la cresent blade puede cortar atravez del aura.

Aunque hay cierto 'algo' con lo que podrá evitar que beacon no sea destruido por completo.

Ozpin, en un descuido de cinder, le propino su versión de million stabs, haciendo que el aura de cinder flasheara por un momento indicando que esta la zona roja, y que era momento de dejar a ozpin hacer el resto.

**"te dejo el resto a ti, debo ir y encargarme del intento fallido de ****dragón ****allá**** afuera"** dijo mientras desaparecía entre las sombras.

"Gracias, Zen-aku" dijo ozpin mientras se lanzaba hacia cinder.

* * *

_**Ahora en el exótico afuera...**_

**'10 minutos... me voy 10 minutos y todo se va a la mierda'** pensó Zen-aku mientras corría hacia las zona de evacuación para asegurarse de que todos estén bien.

por el camino se cruzo con jaune y pyhrra, justo a tiempo para evitar que se fuera a thanos-sificar.

"lo siento..." dijo pyhrra apunto de mandar a volar a jaune.

**"No hace falta que lo hagas"** dijo Zen-aku mientras se acercaba a ellos, ambos se sorprendieron por su aspecto pero pyhrra reconoció su aspecto con la descripción mala de ruby.

"tu eres el que ayudo a ruby, verdad?" pregunto pyhrra y zen-aku asintió.

**"****Así**** es, y ahora parece que debo ayudarte a evitar que hagas una ****estupidez****"** dijo mientras miraba a pyhrra de forma seria.

"tengo que ir, almenos para detener a cinder..." dijo pyhrra segura.

**"...dime...crees en el destino?"** pregunto Zen-aku, pyhrra lo miro sorprendida por eso.

"...si, creo en que todos tenemos un destino" dijo pyhrra, mientras jaune bajaba un poco la mirada.

**"Pues yo creo que el destino no esta escrito, cada quien forja su propio destino, y si quieres que tu destino sea dar tu vida en una pelea que sabes que no ****podrás**** ganar, ****dejando**** a tus seres queridos y a los que amas con el ****corazón**** roto, entonces ve, ve como cerdo al matadero...pero si quieres ayudar a salvar a la humanidad, proteger a tus seres amados, y finalmente sentar cabeza con el rubio ****aquí**** presente***Señala a jaune que se sonrojo al igual que pyhrra por lo dicho***entonces ve a la zona de ****evacuación****, ****asegúrate**** de que tus amigos ****estén**** bien, yo me encargare de todo ****aquí**** una vez que hayan evacuado a todos"** dijo Zen-aku, pyhrra lo pensó por un momento y asintió.

"...Okey, creare mi propio destino" dijo pyhrra con una pequeña sonrisa, jaune sonrió también, Zen-aku asintió y los tres se dirigieron hacia la zona de evacuación.

"Por cierto, como te llamas?" pregunto jaune.

**"Me llamo Zen-aku, ustedes son jaune y pyhrra,**** correcto?"**dijo zen-aku y ambos asintieron mientras corrían.

* * *

_**Ya en la zona de evacuación...**_

"Yang..." dijo ruby no sabiendo que decir al ver el estado de su hermana.

"Hey, ella estará bien, los soldados tienen una nave lista para llevarlos a ustedes a vale" dijo sun tratando de calmar a ruby.

"Pero jaune y pyrrha siguen perdidos, auch" dijo nora quejándose del dolor.

"Aquí estamos!"

Todos miraron donde provino la vos y pudieron ver a jaune, pyrrha y Zen-aku corriendo hacia ellos, muchos se sorprendieron por el aspecto del org, pero ruby sonrió un poco al verlos.

"jaune,pyrrha están bien, auch" dijo nora quejándose de dolor otra vez.

"si, por poco no lo logramos, pero zen-aku nos ayudo a escapar" dijo jaune señalando al org, todos miraron a zen-aku quien les asintió.

**"Deben irse y evacuar ahora"** dijo zen-aku, weiss se acerco con los brazos cruzados y lo miro escéptica.

"Y tu que vas a hacer?" pregunto ella.

**"Yo puedo encargarme del intento fallido de ****dragón**** de ****allí*******señalando a dicho grimm***pero ****necesito**** que todos salgan para que nadie salga lastimado durante el fuego cruzado"** dijo mientras los demás lo miraban sorprendidos de que crea poder lograr algo como eso.

"asi y como lo harás?" pregunto weiss.

**"Te encanta cuestionarlo todo, no es ****así****?, y para tu pregunta, tengo algo unas 2 o tres veces mas grande que ese grimm, asi que les pido 'por favor' que se alejen"** explico zen-aku dándose cuenta que ya estaban abordando la ultima nave.

**"ya vayan, y que la fuerza los acompañe"** dijo el org que se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia la torre, pero antes de que diera el segundo paso...

"Espera!" dijo ruby y zen-aku se freno girando un poco su cabeza para ver a ruby.

**"que quieres pequeña roja?"** pregunto el org.

"Te volveremos a ver?" pregunto ruby.

**"Tu vives en patch, verdad?***ruby asiente*** entonces cuando esto termine, prometo visitarlos, ahora ****sáquense**** que tengo un aborto de ****dragón**** que matar"** dijo zen-aku mientras caminaba hacia adelante, todos abordaron la nave, mientras despegaba ruby miro una ultimas a zen-aku y después se fueron.

Zen aku se volteo a ver por un momento la nave partir, luego hizo aparecer tres esferas en su mano izquierda, una esfera gris tenia la figura de un lobo dentro, otra era purpura y tenia un tiburon martillo, la ultima era verde y tenia un cocodrilo, lanzo las esferas al aire un momento mientras desaparecía su crecent blade y aparecía una daga con tres orificios en los que se incrustaron las esferas.

Por fuera parecía calmado, por dentro estaba teniendo fangasmos masivos por lo que iba a hacer.

**"Wild zords, Despierten"** dijo mientras ponía una parte del mango de la daga cerca de su boca y empezó a tocar una melodía, revelando que también era una flauta.

_*AAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU*_

_*SPLASH*_

_*GRAAAAAA*_

De la nada aparecieron tres animales gigantes que se podía notar que eran mecánicos, un lobo plateado con algunos detalles azules, un tiburón martillo purpura con algunos detalles amarillos, y un cocodrilo verde con detalles amarillos.

**"Wolf, Hammerhead shark, Aligatorzord, es bueno verlos"** Dijo el orc mientras podía ver a los grimm sentir la presencia de sus zords, los mas debiles salieron corriendo, mientras que los mas fuertes se quedaban como piedra ante los tres animales-robots-gigantes, el dragón sentía el inmenso poder de estas bestias así que se mantuvo alerta.

**"Wild Zords,**** ataquen!"** Ordeno Zen-aku mientras corría junto con sus zords hacia una de las mas grandes masacres de grimm en la historia de remnant.

* * *

En Patch con rwby y jnpr, 3 Días después...

"Enserio te iras?" pregunto ruby a blake, ambos equipos fueron a la casa de las hermanas ya que se encontraba mas cerca, cuando yang despertó blake se disculpo con ella casi llorando, yang le dijo que esta bien aunque se notaba el shock por perder su brazo.

"...si, necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar, ademas hace tiempo que no veo a mis padres" dijo blake mientras weiss traía una bandeja con un poco de te, yang estaba sentada en su cama y ruby estaba sentada en una silla mientras blake estaba sentada en el borde de la cama de yang.

"que no les escribiste o algo?" pregunto weiss y blake negó con la cabeza.

"La ultima ves que los vi, dije cosas horribles antes de irme, solo quiero disculparme" dijo blake mientras sus orejas bajaban un poco en su cabeza.

"Chicos ya volví, y traje visitas" se escucho el grito de taiyang quien había salido a hacer las compras.

"ya vamos!" grito ruby mientras se levantaba y salia de la habitación seguida de su equipo y janpr que estaban en la habitación de huéspedes.

Bajaron las escaleras y vieron a nuestro orc prota sentado en un sillón con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba fijamente a zwei jugar con un pequeño cachorro de lobo que no debe tener no mas de unos días de nacido.

"ZEN-AKU?!" gritaron pyhrra, jaune, blake, y ren al ver al orc.

"COSHITA!" gritaron ruby, weiss y nora al ver al cachorro.

**"Yo"** dijo el orc mientras perezosamente les saludaba con una mano.

"Que haces aquí? creía que estabas encargándote de los grimm en beacon" dijo jaune mientras todos se sentaban o acomodaban en algún lado.

**"Lo cual termine dos horas despues que se fueron, luego mis zords y yo nos encargamos de darle una paliza a cinder, luego nos aseguramos que el ****perímetro**** este seguro, y de ****ahí**** nos vinimos para ****aquí****"** Explico Zen-aku mientras Tai salia de la cocina con un poco de te.

"espera, dijiste que tardaste dos horas, como es que tardaste tres días en volver?" pregunto blake.

**"...Me ****perdí****"** dijo el orc sacandole una gota de sudor a todos menos tai que le paso una taza de te, el cual acepto y antes de tomar se des-transformo dejando a todos sorprendidos de que era humano.

"ERES HUMANO?!" pregunto ruby sorprendida al igual que los demás.

"Si, aunque cuando me convierto en Zen-aku me vuelvo un orc, pero soy tres cuartos humano y un cuarto demonio" dijo el chico mientras tomaba un sorbo del te.

"Que buen te tai" dijo el chico.

"Gracias, eh, como debería llamarte así?" pregunto tai.

"Mike, Mike Mercer es mi nombre" dijo mike mientras seguía tomando de su te.

* * *

**Y corte, uff tarde en escribir, pero logre mi objetivo...creo.**

**Por si se preguntan que pasa con Shinigami arc y Racer's bizarre adventure, ya los voy a actualizar, shinigami arc ya voy la mitad de la segunda parte del prologo y racers se me rompió mi computadora de escritorio y tenia el capitulo escrito a la mitad ahí, así que hasta que encuentre una forma de arreglarla o transferir el archivo, no voy a actualizarlo... tampoco lo voy a volver a escribir por que me da pereza :v.**

**Y bueno gente hasta aca llego mi amor, espero que les haya gustado dejen un comentario si quieren y si ven que cometí algún error o algo avísenme en los comentarios, soy mathias y nos olemos luego...**

**...Es raro que una amiga mia se parezca a salem pero versión otaku? :'v. **


	2. Pos bien, hay que grindear

**Ahh, bien hora de escribir *mira las reviews*huh, hay una review.**

**Davidomega59: **_OC x blake por favor,y me imagino como se les caera la mandíbula a todos los personajes incluidos los villanos al ver el predazord. Y para un siguiente capitulo deberías poner la Devil arm cavalier._

**No tema mijo, pronto habrá zukulencia con la bellabooty, cierta rubia tetona, cierta pajarraca milf tetona, cierta rubia milf tetona, y cierta enana napolitana ****curvilínea****, y por lo de predazor, ya lo tengo mas o menos planeado, lo ****único**** que me falta es eligir en que ****ocasión ****conviene**** mas o si ****no**** crear una ****ocasión****, de igual forma sera ****épico****, y en cuanto a devil arms, en este capitulo voy a poner un 'plot device' que hará eso posible.**

**No tengo nada mas que decir así que...**

**_Quereis mas fanfic?_**

**_Lectores: si!, dadme mas fanfic os lo ruego._**

**_Pues abrid grande y tomad mas fanfic._**

**(NA: al que entendió se gano una ciber galleta ;v)**

* * *

"haber déjame ver si entendí..."

Ya paso dos días de su llegada a la casa, Nuestro querido prota se encontraba sentado en el techo de la casa xiao long hablando con dios desde su morpher.

"...me vas a dar mi propio sistema de progresión? como en un videojuego?" pregunto algo extrañado mike.

_"mas específicamente como en devil may cry, sera para que puedas desarrollarte mejor y porque no podre estar siempre pendiente a tus pendejadas así que se me ocurrió idear un sistema con el que estas familiarizado, es básicamente matas un enemigo, te dan cierta cantidad de orbes rojos dependiendo de la fuerza de tu enemigo, y luego lo puedes gastar en mierda en una tienda a la cual puedes acceder con tu morpher, eso incluye habilidades, tanto para tu forma normal como zen-aku, mejoras para tus armas, estilos, mejoras para tus zords y predazord, cabe mencionar que estas serán muy caras así que __diviértete, también podrás comprar orbes verdes y purpuras para mejorar ya sabes que, también puedes comprar objetos del multiverso power ranger, y otras cosas que veras por ti mismo"_ Explico dios mientras mike asentía.

"ok" dijo simplemente.

_"oh si, habrá unos orbes muy raros a los que llamo orbes puros, los cuales vendrían a ser los orbes premium, con los cuales podrás comprar lo mismo que con los orbes rojos, solo que mas barato y con esteroides marca jojo, ya veras a lo que me refiero, muy bien me tengo que ir, tengo una fila de mujeres que por alguna jodida razón quieren reencarnar como futas en diversos animes y videojuegos para tu sabes que... que mierda hice mal..."_ se quejo dios mientras terminaba la llamada, mike por su parte estaba ya en la tienda viendo que tenia.

"...okey, puedo conseguir cosas bastante locochonas, y carajo el precio del predazor es jodidamente alto, hasta lo mas barato esta en los seis dígitos, aunque me concentrare primero en mejorarme a mi primero, luego mejoro mi powastico mecha" se dijo mientras se paraba y saltaba del techo hacia el piso, luego se dirijio hacia el bosque para ver cuantos orbes obtendría de grimm comunes.

"Muy bien, hora de grindear" se dijo hacia si mismo.

* * *

**_Mientras en la cabaña del bosque..._**

"Awww, quien es una ternurita, tu lo eres, si tu lo eres" decía weiss mientras atormentaba-digo jugaba con el cachorro que mike trajo, al cual decidió llamar merric, y zwei.

"creo que te estas pasando un poco weiss" dijo yang mientras trataba de hacer lagartijas con una mano, lo cual lograba pero con un poco de dificultad.

Weiss no dijo nada y solo apunto la cabezita de merric hacia yang.

La cual no pudo ante su kawai desune.

"Awww pero que cosita mas tierna" dijo yang mientras acariciaba al cachorro.

"Decías?" dijo weiss de forma burlona.

"Ok si, tienes razón" dijo yang mientras se levantaba e iva a la cocina.

"Buenos días equipo rwby!" dijo ruby bajando las escaleras, luego se dio cuenta de la ausencia de cierta neko.

"ah, cierto, blake se fue ayer" dijo ruby un poco cabizbaja.

"Tranquila blake volverá, ella lo prometió" dijo weiss, mientras dejaba a merric en el piso con zwei.

"lo se pero, es que después de lo que paso me preocupa que algo malo vaya a pasar..." dijo ruby mientras miraba al bosque.

* * *

**_Y volvemo pal bosque..._**

_*GRAAA-*_

_*SLASH*_

**"muy bien, eso ya seria suficiente por hoy"** dijo mike ahora como Zen-aku, mientras terminaba con un alpha beowolf.

**"Hmm, los beowolfs me dan entre 10-20 los cachorros, 25-45 los comunes, 60-80 los alphas, las ursais 20-30, 40-55, 70-90, y los nevermore 15-30, 40-50, y hasta ahora un alpha me dio 100, y con todo lo que mate ****conseguí**** 12000...bueno no esta tan mal"** monologo mientras regresaba a su forma humana, y miraba con el morpher la mágica tienda.

"Hmm, podría ir por las espadas invocadas, pero mejor espero a conseguir la versión mejorada, una devil arm me vendría bastante bien, por desgracia cabaliere cuesta 40000 orbes, rebellion seria genial pero es como meh, yamato no me alcanza así que nope...bueno beowolf no esta tan caro son solo 7000, y me deja suficiente para comprar royalguard...ehh, mejor hago eso" se dijo mientras compraba ambas cosas, justo en frente suyo aparecieron un orbe que emanaba luz y un libro dorado con la letra 'R' en la cubierta.

Primero tomo y abrió el libro, el cual brillo para luego ser absorbido directo a su cabeza, en ese momento se inclino poniendo su mano derecho en su pecho y su brazo izquierdo asía atrás como si estuviera haciendo un dab.

"Royalguard!" dijo y para un pequeño brillo lo rodeara por una fracción de segundo.

Luego tomo el orbe y lo apretó un poco, el cual brillo y se disperso a sus brazos y piernas cubriéndolos de unos guanteletes y botas con detalles animalescos como de lobo, y los cuales emanaban un poco de luz.

"Que loooooooocoooooo" dijo mientras miraba la devil arm, y con un pensamiento desapareció.

GROOOOLW*

"...Pos ya me dio hambre" dijo mientras caminaba devuelta hacia la cabaña, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo.

"...donde estaba la cabaña?"

* * *

**_5 Horas mas tarde..._**

"...alguien sabe donde esta mike? ya esta anocheciendo y aun no aparece" dijo phyrra mientras miraba la hora en un reloj de la pared.

"La ultima vez que lo vi estaba-" no llego a terminar tai ya que la puerta fue pateada abierta por nuestro prota.

"CARIÑO, YA LLEGUE!" grito en forma de broma mike mientras entraba con beowolf equipado y tras suyo se podía ver un nevermore cayendo hacia el bosque mientras se disolvía en humo.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...donde estabas?" pregunto ren después de que mike cerrara la puerta, y des-equipara a beowolf, lo cual llamo la atención de todos.

"eh, salí al bosque para entrenar, conseguir nuevas habilidades y un arma para usar sin tener que volverme Zen-aku, ya sabes lo de siempre" dijo mientras iba a la cocina y se servia un vaso con agua.

"y porque tardaste tanto en venir?" pregunto ruby mientras se sentaba en la mesada.

"me perdí" dijo haciendo que todos cayeran estilo anime.

"OTRA VEZ?!" grito weiss irritada mientras dejaba a merric en el suelo, el cual se fue asía donde estaba mike.

"hola enano, me extrañaste?" pregunto mike mientras acercaba a merric a su cara y el cachorro le lamió la cara en respuesta.

"y que lograste?" pregunto phyrra mientras afilaba su espada/lanza/rifle.

"bueno obtuve un arma, un estilo de pelea que funciona como el semblanza de yang pero mas controlado, y quisas consiga algo mas ahora que lo pienso" dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá y dejaba a merric dormirse en su regaso.

"Espera, como estilo de-" estaba por decir yang pero se cayo cuando vio a mike quedarse dormido.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"SE QUEDO DORMIDO?!" gritaron todos, lo cual sorprendentemente no lo despertó.

**(AN: pos la siesta es la siesta :v)**

Después de un rato, y de que nora tratara de despertar a mike un trillon de veces, todos se fueron a dormir.

Casi a media noche mike se despertó, principalmente por que su devil bringer estaba pulsando y advirtiéndole que algo se acerca, rápidamente salio de la caza para y equipo a beowolf, justo a tiempo para ver un enorme grimm que parecía un beowulf pero algo andaba mal, era muy pequeño casi del tamaño de mike, pero la cantidad de placas de hueso que cubren su cuerpo y las dos púas en sus brazos parecian sables, ademas la cantidad de arañazos, marcas de garras, y partes con algunas grietas, le hiso entender que este grimm es viejo.

Muuuyyy viejo.

"Muy bien, qu-" no pudo terminar porque sus instintos lo hicieron bloquear una patada de manera perfecta, haciendo que el grimm rebotara y acumulando energía para su royalguard.

'ES MUY RÁPIDO!' pensó mike sorprendido, no solo no lo vio, sino que apenas logro bloquear el ataque, mike se alejo un poco mas de la casa para evitar daños.

'bien este grimm definitivamente es antiguo, pero tratare de no volverme zen-aku esta vez, quiero ver que también lo hago como humano' pensó mientras tomaba una posición de boxeador.

Mientras miraba atentamente al grimm pudo notar lo que parecía una especie de bola con tentáculos flotando entre los arboles observándolo.

'Entonces salem esta tratando de probarme, bueno eso explica-' otra vez no pudo terminar porque tubo que bloquear otro ataque del grimm, que volvió a rebotar.

"Muy bien, mi turno" dijo mike que se lanzo a toda velocidad y le de un derechazo en la cara, seguido de un fuerte golpe en el estomago, y terminando con una combinasion de patadas, con cada golpe el brillo de beowolf se incrementaba, indicando que estaba cargando la energía a medida que atacaba.

'Siempre quise hacer esto' pensó con un tono emocionado.

"WAATAAA!" grito mientras golpeba al grimm tan fuerte que hubo una ligera onda expansiva, y desorientando al grimm lo suficiente para...

"ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAWATAAA!" grito mike mientras con cada 'ata' le deba un puñetazo cargado de luz, y la velocidad de sus golpes fueron tales que parecía que le habían crecido varios brazos, y luego termino con un ultimo golpe que arrastro al grimm unos metros.

Un dato curioso es que mike hizo la decisión correcta al comprar a beowolf, ya que los grimm son seres de oscuridad y beowolf ataca con luz, cosa que mike aprendió puede controlar para crear lo que podríamos decir 'Hokuto shinken para grimm'.

"Omaewa mou shinderiu" dijo mike dándole la espalda al grimm, el cual lo miro confundido por un segundo, solo para luego sentir que su cuerpo se inchaba y aparecían gritas que desprendían luz en todo su cuerpo, si el grimm pudiera hablar hubiera dicho 'N-NANI?!'.

BOM!*

...y el grimm exploto en una brillante luz, mike rápidamente huso su devil bringer y agarro al orbe con tentáculos antes de que pudiera escapar.

"Salem, se que estas viendo, tu y yo tenemos que hablar, de ser posible a solas y de forma pacifica" dijo mike para luego aplastar al grimm con su devil bringer.

Se escucho la puerta de la casa abrirse y mike vio que todos salieron a ver que sucede.

"Mike! estas bien? que paso?" pregunto jaune mientras miraba alrededor, no había mucha evidencia de la pelea ya que mike trato de hacer el menor daño colateral posible, aparte de que beowolf es bastante mas concentrado que otras devil arms como esa.

"Si estoy bien, solo pele contra una especie de super beowulf bastante antiguo" explico mike mientras des-equipaba a beowolf.

"AWWW QUE?!, me lo perdí..." dijeron ruby y nora a la vez.

"Si fue una lastima, pero ahora yo me iré a dormir, mañana tengo mucho grindeo que hacer, cosas que comprar, un predazor que mejorar, etc" dijo mike mientras caminaba devuelta a adentro, los demás lo miraron un nos momentos y siguieron su ejemplo.

* * *

**_2 Semanas despues..._**

Ahora mismo podemos ver a nuestro querido prota esperando pacientemente, osea moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras murmuraba 'malditas mujeres y su obsesión con el cabello', mientras ren estaba sentado en posición de loto meditando, y jaune se aseguraba que tuvieran todo en orden.

Para recapitular un poco lo que paso en estas ultimas semanas,mike entro en una rutina que consistía en despertarse a las 9:10 Am y a las 10:20 Am salir a matar grimm, esta vez sabiendo como volver, volviendo a las 6:20 pm, mientras trataba de no ser zen-aku lo mas que podía para mejorar como humano, hubo una que otra ocasión que requirió al duke org, pero fuera de eso no tuvo mucho problema.

Al final de la primera semana logro comprar una mejora para el predazord, el cual era 'Reparación autónoma' lo cual hacia que pudiera auto-repararse como la regeneración de mike, solo que no tan rápido, aunque al comprarlo apareció la opción del nivel 2 de la habilidad, pero ya era el doble de lo que gasto, así que después compro unas mejoras para el morpher, como una dimensión de bolsillo, un 'inventario' para simplificar, en donde puede guardar cualquier cosa sin limite de espacio.

También compro el 'fusionador' que como lo indica, puede fusionar objetos de diferentes formas, ya sea fusionar ambos objetos en uno, fusionar una habilidad de un objeto a otro objeto pero sacrificando el objeto con la habilidad, o directamente aumentar el poder de un objeto con otro, era algo que le sera muy útil en el futuro.

**(NA: guiño guiño, codo codo ;v)**

Ya al final de la segunda semana compro otra mejora para el predazor, la cual le daba a su crecent blade una habilidad de uno de sus animes favoritos, lo cual lo guardaremos para que sea sorpresa, y también compro el estilo sword master, para ser mas hábil con sus espadas, y por ultimo mejoro a zen-aku para poder invocar dos crecente blades.

Fuera de eso los fines de semana solo salia 3 horas a grindear, para pasar mas tiempo conociendo a los demás, weiss se fue al tercer día de la primera semana por lo que no pudo hablar tanto con ella, pero logro estar en buenos términos con ella, y con los demás se llevo bastante bien, yang fue a la que mas ayudo en especial con el tema de su brazo, y cuando iba a ponerse su prótesis, mike le dijo que le dejara hacerle unas mejoras para que sea mas digno de alguien como ella, lo cual la hizo sonrojarse por una fracción de segundo, pero luego accedió.

lo que hizo fue usar el fusionador, y con 10 orbes verdes, 5 azules, y uno purpura, logro hacer que el usuario obtenga un ligero factor curativo, lo cual con alguien como yang seria de mucha ventaja, aparte de incrementar un poco la potencia de su aura y su semblanza.

Ese día recibió un fuerte abrazo y su cara entre sus enormes pechos, aunque mike no se quejo...

Una cosa que mike noto al llegar a este mundo fue que los personajes masculinos están tal como deberían ser, pero los femeninos... parecen como si fueran salidos del rule 34 solo por las proporciones, para ponerlo simple, weiss y ruby en este mundo dejan en vergüenza a yang y blake en el original.

pero de nuevo, no es como que mike se queje.

Y ahora todos se dirigen devuelta a beacon, no para volver a clases, pero para prepararse para ir a heaven en donde mike les dijo que atacarían después.

"porque tardan tanto?! es decir, yang y phyrra lo puedo entender porque ellas tienen el cabello largo y son de mantenerse maquilladas, pero ruby y nora no lo capto, no parecen de las que les importan esas cosas" dijo mike mientras miraba a ren.

"lo creas o no, a nora le encanta relajarse mientras se baña, es una de las pocas ocasiones en la que ella esta tranquila, ruby según me dijo tai, se la pasa un buen rato acomodando su peinado" dijo ren mientras se levantaba y se estiraba un poco.

"bueno, almenos no tengo que llevar su equipaje, verdad merric?_*wof*_ exacto mi peludo secuas" dijo mike que tenia a merric entre sus brazos.

"por cierto me estaba preguntando, donde encontraste un cachorro de lobo? son bastante raros de encontrar" pregunto jaune mientras le hacia un chequeo rápido a crocea mors.

"Cuando acabe con los grimm en beacon junto a mis zords, me dirigí a hacer un escaneo de la zona, me encontré con un beowulf atacando a una pareja de lobos que aparentemente protegían a sus crías, pero el beowulf los termino matando y yo lo mate enseguida, luego escuche algo entre unos arbustos y ahí encontré a merric escondido, así que lo tome y me lo traje conmigo, supongo que tenemos algo en común, ambos somos lobos solitarios" dijo mike mientras acariciaba al cachorro y no se había dado cuenta que las chicas llegaron en el momento que empezó la historia.

"*Snif* eso es triste..." dijo ruby, mike la miro y se encojio de hombros.

"La vida no es un cuento de hadas ruby, tan poco es todo blanco y negro, hay personas que pueden ser malas pero tienen buenos motivos para serlo, así como hay buenas personas que son así por motivos estúpidos, nunca jusges a una persona por como actúa, sino por como fue su vida, y tampoco te dejes llevar por el típico complejo de héroe, eso nunca es bueno" dijo mike mientras se ponía una mochila negra en su espalda y metía a merric en ella dejando que saque su cabeza por una parte en su hombro derecho.

"por cierto, qrow estará allá verdad?" pregunto mike y ruby asintió con una sonrisa, mike también sonrió pero de forma forzada.

'Bien, por que el querrá saber lo que descubrí' pensó mike mientras sentía con su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta el diario que encontró.

"bueno que estamos esperando? vamos que me Aburrrrrrooooo" dijo mike mientras caminaba asía patch.

"Adiós Chicas cuídense ok?" pregunto tai a sus hijas y las abrazo, mike apretó con fuerza su puño al ver a tai.

'Cálmate mike, cálmate, por mas tentador que sea aplastar al bastardo con el preadzord, aun no es el momento, primero habla con qrow, glynda y yang, y posiblemente raven, ella mas que nadie necesita hablar de esto' pensó mike con una furia reprimida asía tai, pero se aseguro de no mostrarlo.

* * *

**_Ya en beacon una hora después..._**

"eh, ya no es tan impresionante cuando lo vez por segunda vez" comento mike mientras entraban a la academia.

"pues para mi siempre sera impresionante" dijo ruby sonriendo enormemente.

"meh" dijo mike mientras entraban en la torre para ir a la oficina de la diectora, ya que ozpin esta oficialmente 's.s.q.v.b' (solo sabemos que valio Berga) y ahora le toca a glynda dirigir toda esta locura.

Ya entrando al ascensor debido a la cantidad que eran tuvieron que ir un poco apretados, curiosamente yang se apoyo en mike, y discretamente movía su trasero contra la entrepierna de mike, asciendo que este la mire con una ceja levantada y yang solo le guiño el ojo, mike solo le hizo el signo de 'perfecto'.

_*Ting*_

'A la mierda, es decir su ropa en la serie era ajustada a su cuerpo, pero ahora me pregunto como es que esa ropa no se le desgarra con solo respirar, maldición incluso sus pechos están desbordando de su escote' pensó mike al ver a glynda y lo ajustada que era su ropa con esas monstruosas curvas.

"Hola !" dijo ruby y glynda dio una pequeña sonrisa al verla, y luego paso mirar a todos, mike podría jurar que el momento que ella lo miro se relamió los labios de forma lasciva pero fue tan rápido que no esta seguro.

"bienvenidos, espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje" dijo glynda mientras terminaba de firmar unos papeles.

"No hubo muchos problemas, solo le enseñe a phyrra la técnica 'scarlet' para ayudar a jaune con su mareo" dijo mike mientras phyrra le dio tenia una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que jaune tenia un ligero sonrojo de la vergüenza.

Traducción: mike le dijo a phyrra que noqueara a jaune y lo hiciera dormir en su regazo, a lo que ella acepto instantáneamente, y así no tuvieron ningún desastre gástrico.

"bien entonces les explicare como serán las cosas, como sabrán la escuela esta yendo por un proceso tanto como de reparación como renovación, se repararan todos los daños echos durante el ataque, y también se reforzara la seguridad tanto de beacon como la red CCT, durante ese tiempo beacon estará un poco vulnerable, y por eso están aquí, proteger beacon, y a cambio se les permitirá usar los gimnasios y arenas para entrenamiento, una vez todo haya terminado habrá un periodo de 3 meses para que las clases se retomen" explico glynda mientras todos asentían.

Por un segundo mike podría jurar que glynda y yang se miraron, se guiñaron los ojos y luego lo miraron a el relamiéndose los labios de forma sensual.

'no se si asustarme o emocionarme por lo que esta pasando' pensó mike un poco confundido.

"Bueno entonces sera mejor empezar no lo creen, por cierto aun tendremos nuestras habitaciones?" pregunto ruby y glynda asintió.

"en ese caso ustedes vayan adelantándose yo, yang y glynda tenemos que hablar de algo importante" dijo mike, los demás asintieron y salieron por el elevador.

Yang lo abrazo por su brazo derecho poniendo su brazo entre sus pechos y su mano entre sus piernas, glynda por su lado izquierdo lo abrazo por sus hombros con su brazo izquierdo y puso su mano derecha sobre su cintura.

"y que es de lo que querías hablar lobito?~" pregunto yang presionando aun mas su entrepierna con la mano de mike, mike levanto una ceja por el apodo.

"hmm, estoy segura de que no es para hablar, verdad?~" pregunto glynda presionando mas sus pechos contra mike.

"De echo señorita good -"

"por favor llámame Glynda" dijo glynda en un tono seductor.

"De echo glynda, por muchas ganas que tenga de cogérmelas ahora mismo hasta la mañana siguiente, me temo que en realidad si tengo que hablarles de algo serio" dijo mike, ambas se sonrojaron pero no se quejaron, ellas estaban de acuerdo con la idea.

"Hmm, bien pero nos debes esa cogida de acuerdo?" dijo yang soltando a mike y mike asintió.

"Glynda esta qrow aquí?" pregunto mike ahora serio.

"si, el ahora debe estar en la cafeteria, quieres que lo llame?" pregunto glynda y mike asintió.

Mientras glynda llamaba a qrow, Mike miro por la ventana para ver si cierta persona estaba también allí, y de entre las ventanas pudo ver un cuervo volando por ahí y mirandolos.

'Perfecto, ella esta aquí... no te preocupes raven pronto habrá justicia' pensó mike mirando al cuervo posarse en la ventana.

_*ping*_

El elevador se abrió y de ahí salio qrow no tan borracho como uno esperaría.

"Querian hablar conmigo?" pregunto Qrow y mike asintió.

"si y es sobre la razon por la que raven se fue" dijo mike serio.

"je, pues buena suerte chico, por que nadie sabe el por que, pero estoy bastante seguro que fue por esa estúpida tribu" dijo qrow.

"y no le preguntaste el porque?" pregunto mike comenzando a enojarse.

"si lo hice, la primera vez evadió la pregunta, la segunda trato de decirme alguna estupidez como que tai la engaño con summer y summer la manipulaba, algo realmente estúpido verdad?" dijo qrow riendo un poco, yang se rió un poco también, pero mike y glynda se mantuvieron cayados, porque ambos saben la verdad.

"... lamento decírtelo qrow... pero ella decía la verdad" dijo mike serio asciendo que qrow dejara de reír y yang también.

"...Que?"

"mira sera mejor que raven sea la que explique bien las cosas" dijo mike caminando hacia la ventana y abriéndola.

"entra raven, esto te concierne" dijo mike haciendoce a un lado, el cuervo volo y se transformo en raven, qrow estaba por tomar su arma pero mike le hiso seña de que no lo haga.

"bien, que es de lo que quieres hablar?" pregunto raven quitandose la mascara, y en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para mike.

'es...hermosa...' penso mike mientras veia a raven detenidamente, y mierda que los años fueron buenos con ella, no aparenta mas aya de 20 años, y sus pechos son mas grandes que los de glynda y yang combinados si eso es siquiera posible, y lo mismo con su trasero, aunque mike estaba mas concentrado en la cara de raven, sus ojos que transmitian varias emociones.

intriga...rencor...miedo...remordimiento...

"se el porque te fuiste el dia que yang nacio" dijo mike y raven levanto una ceja.

"oh? y porque me fui exactamente?" pregunto raven, mike pudo notar la ligera pisca de esperanza y desesperacion en su voz.

"lo encontre raven, la evidencia que tanto buscabas..." dijo mike y raven abrio un poco mas los ojos mientras qrow iba a hablar pero mike le hiso seña de que no lo haga.

mike puso su mano en su bolsillo y saco una libreta blanca con negro, el simbolo de una rosa plateada grabado en la portada.

_*clank*_

La mascara de raven cayo al piso mientras que qrow y yang estaban soprendidos por lo que veian, glynda lo hacia con simpatia.

Raven branwen estaba llorando mientras miraba el libro con shock.

"d-donde lo encontraste?..." pregunto raven mientras agarraba el libro delicadamente como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, mike llevo su mano a su nuca.

"Enrealidad fue por accidente, estaba peleando con un grimm cuando corte un arbol y su tronco estaba hueco, asi que una ves muerto el grimm fui a revisar y me encontre con el libro, lo lei y juro que desde entonces me tomo toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no darle una paliza a tai o ir a prender fuego la tumba de summer" dijo mike haciendo que raven dejara escapar una risa vasia.

"...alguien me pude explicar que esta pasando? y que pasa con el libro?" dijo yang bastante perdida y preocupada por lo que pasa.

"lo que pasa yang es que tu padre y summer te an mentido a ti, tu hermana y a qrow, por mucho tiempo, y el libro es el diario de summer" dijo mike mientras sacaba una botella de whiski y tomaba un trago.

"mentido de que?" pregunto qrow viendo como su hermana se encontra no solo emocionalmente vulnerable, si no que tomo la botella de mike y se empezo a beber todo el contenido, mike no se molesto ya que el sabia que lo nesecitaba.

"para empezar, tai y summer ya eran pareja mucho antes de atender beacon, y los dos estan bastante enfermos de la cabeza" dijo mike mientras se sentaba al lado de raven, ya que ella se sento contra la pared mientras tenia la botella en una mano y el diario en otra.

"Espera, espera, espera... tai y summer eran pareja desde antes...de beacon... pero si ni se conocian cuando formamos STRQ" dijo qrow con una mano en su cabeza y la otra tenia su petaca que milagrosamente se negaba a beber.

"eso era lo que ellos querian que creyeran, cuando formaron el equipo, ambos querian experimentar con ustedes, a ti qrow no te hiecieron nada porque segun las palabras de summer 'Ese borracho inutil no vale la pena' con raven sin embargo, hicieron toda clase de cosas sin que se diera cuenta, hypnosis, tortura, y varias cosas mas de las que no quiero hablar por que no quiero traer malos recuerdos para raven" dijo mike reciebiendo un casi inaudible 'gracias' por parte de raven.

yang no sabia que hacer, por un lado ella no podia creer nada de lo que escuchaba, por otro lado, ver a su madre en un estado tan vulnerable cuando siempre la describieron como una mujer fuerte que no se quiebra facilmente.

de la nada qrow se empezo a reir un poco, y raven lo miro irritada.

"si buen chiste, ahor-" no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue agarrado de la chaqueta y empujado hacia la pared por raven, que lo seguia sosteniendo y miraba con furia y lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

"CHISTE?!, CHISTE?!, TU NO FUISTE QUIEN SE DESPERTABA ALGUNAS MAÑANAS CON MARCAS EN EL CUERPO Y CON ZONAS PEGAJOSAS SIN RECORDAR EL PORQUE!, TU NO FUISTE QUIEN AVECES LE DOLIA DEMASIADO EL CUERPO SIN NINGUNA RAZON, TU NO FUISTE QUIEN FUE FORZADA A ENAMORARZE DE ALGUIEN DE LA NADA Y LUEGO DARSE CUENTA DE QUE ESE ALGUIEN NO TE AMABA!" grito raven y luego empezo a soltar a qrow mientras bajaba la voz y se caia en sus rodillas.

"tu no fuiste a quien obligaron a embarazarse, tu no fuiste la que se encariño con la idea de ser madre, tu no fuiste la que lloro de felizidad el dia que esa hermoza bebe nacio, tu no fuiste la que al darse cuenta de las cosa horribles que tenian planeado hacerle a la bebe trato de escapar con ella al unico lugar que sabia que no las encontrarian, tu no fuiste a la que amenazaron con matar al bebe si no se iba sin decir nada y no volver nunca, tu no fuiste la que tubo que ver como su hija era siendo moldeada sin que ella se diera cuenta" Ahora raven esta llorando con una miradad llena de dolor mientras que qrow esta empezando a llorar un poco por el sufrimiento que sentia su hermana, yang tambien lloraba tanto de tristeza como felizidad, tristesa por saber lo que tubo que pasar su madre y felizidad por saber que ella si la amaba.

yang sin soportarlo mas corrio y abrazo a su madre, la cual regreso fuertemente el abrazo, y qrow las abrazo a ambas.

glynda y mike se mantuvieron distantes para no interrumpir el momento familiar.

"Supongo que deviste sentirte muy impotente al saber lo que estaba pasando y no poder hacer nada porque te tenian bajo amenaza tambien, verdad?" dijo mike y glynda asintio.

"no tienes ni idea de lo manipuladores que eran esos bastardos, en especial summer, ella era la peor en ese aspecto" dijo glynda secandose algunas lagrimas que ella habia soltado tambien.

"bueno ella ya no esta, asi que ahora solo falta llevar la evidencia a la policia y toda esa pesadilla habra terminado" dijo mike mientras que qrow se separaba de raven y yang y tomaba el elevador.

"voy al bar, no me busquen" dijo mientras se cerraban las puertas y el elevador bajaba.

"bueno se esta haciendo tarde, sera mejor que nostros nos vayamos tambien, mañana sera un largo dia" dijo mike mientras raven y yang dejaban de abrazarse.

"...te vere despues, mama" dijo yang con una pequeña sonria que raven regreso con algunas lagrimas.

"si, te vere despues" dijo raven mientras salia por la ventana convirtiendose en cuervo y salir volando.

" nos veremos mañana glynda" dijo mike mientras el y yang entraban en el elevador y bajaban por el mismo.

"Gracias por ayudar a mi madre mike" dijo yang.

"De nad-" no pudo terminar porque yang lo agarro y lo beso en los labios cosa que mike correspondio al instante, se separaron una ves que se les acabo el oxigeno y justo antes de que se abrieran las puertas.

ambos salieron y se fueron a los dormitorios donde al llegar al del equipo rwby se despidieron, mike siguio hasta que llego a su habitacion que le habia asignado glynda, entro y al cerrar la puerta noto una presencia.

"Raven?" pregunto mike y efectivamente era la milf pelinegra sentada en su cama, se levanto y se hacerco a mike.

"solo queria darte las gracias~" dijo ella y lo agarro y practicamente choco sus labios con los de mike, mike solo puso sus manos en cada nalga de su trasero y la levanto, ella gimio un poco mientras cerraba sus piernas alrededor de sus cintura, mike los llevo hacia la cama.

Ella estuvo 21 años sufriendo, 4 años un abuso que ni ella sabia al principio que pasaba, y otros 17 años sufriendo al no poder estar con su hija, y ahora por primera ves en todo ese tiempo pudo sentir felizidad.

por primera vez en su vida pudo sentir lo que es ser dominada por alguien que no quiere verla sufrir.

por primera ves en su vida pudo sentir lo que es enamorarse de alguien y que ese alguien la ame tambien.

...o almenos eso dieron a entenser sus gritos y gemidos que se eacucharon por todo beacon durante toda la noche.

* * *

**oh dios mio lo termine, al fin lo termine!****Ya dejando mi retraso de lado que opinan, solo para aclarar ya tenia pensado lo de raven desde el principio, de echo ella y otra mas seran las parejas del prota, el resto de chicas seran amigas con derechos :v.****a apartir de aqui comenzara el primer arco que no sera muy largo, posiblemente 4 o 6 capitulos, el cual sera:****_'Ya no voy a temer!' el poder de la quantum ranger!_****oh shi nenas, se biene lo chidori.****tambien aviso que estoy trabajando en un crossover de bleach y dragon ball, con nuestro querido cabeza de zanahoria como prota, y ya casi termino el prologo asi que esten atentos a eso.****ya sin nada mas que decir me despido.****... alguien mas tiene hype por Doom Eternal? :v.**


End file.
